


Day 238 - I spy with my little eye

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [238]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Enmity, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Nobody likes Anderson, Sally is mean, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“What are you looking at, Freak?”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 238 - I spy with my little eye

“What are you looking at, Freak?”

Sally Donovan was the first to step from the car that had just arrived and of course the first thing she did was to verbally lash out at Sherlock.

“Charming as always, Sergeant.”

“What’s going on?”

Lestrade came up to them, his hands busy buttoning up his coat.

“I don’t know. Freak seems to have had some kind of epiphany while staring at the warehouse. What do you see?”

“A warehouse?”

They both turned to look at Sherlock for a few seconds, then their gaze went to John, hoping he might offer an explanation. Before he could, a third person joined the group.

“Want to know what I see?”

“No, Anderson. No one is interested in hearing anything you _think_ you have to say, so _please_ refrain from trying to force your inane insights on us.”

“Charming as always, Sherlock,” Lestrade said. But there was a smirk in his eyes. Then his face grew serious as he focused on the task at hand.

“Shall we?”

John watched them go and he looked at the warehouse for a few moments before following them. He knew what Sherlock had seen: an opportunity to stop him from going crazy, to occupy his mind, to feel needed and valued; distraction and purpose through the smell of gunpowder and blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'warehouse'. 
> 
> 'I spy with my little eye'. In German the name of the game is literally 'I see something that you don't see'. But I think the meaning is the same, yes?


End file.
